


A second chance

by Sousukaio98



Category: Megaman - Fandom, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dr Cossack’s robots, Megaman Gigamix, Other, Pre-Megaman 11, Skull Man was deactivated, Tundra Man tries to fix, robot brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousukaio98/pseuds/Sousukaio98
Summary: Exploring the empty laboratory of his creator Dr Cossack, Tundra Man encounters a robot and decides to fix it.





	A second chance

**Author's Note:**

> It’s canon that Tundra Man was created by Dr Cossack, making him the 9th robot to be created, yes all the other robots from Megaman 4 were created by him as well. So what if Tundra Man discovered Skull Man’s corpse and tried to fix him?

Walking around the laboratory with his skates on wasn’t that good of a choice Tundra Man made but he’s grown used to it. It was quite empty, all the other robots are off doing their jobs, the professor himself had an important meeting to attend to and his daughter Kalinka was at school, leaving the entire place to himself. Feeling excited, he explored every inch of the gigantic tower, even rooms that he was never allowed to go to like Pharaoh Man’s treasure room. Going upstairs, he then encountered a room that was forbidden for him to go to by everyone else. Curious, he crept his way in, only to fall back startled. In the middle of the room was a white robot surrounded by flowers. The thing that scares Tundra Man was that the robot had no lower body.

“Wh-what?” Tundra Man gasped as he shakily picked himself up. He cautiously walked towards the robot, upon seeing it being deactivated, he relaxed significantly.

”Silly me, how could I made such a mistake?” Tundra Man asked himself when his eyes darted to a metal plate below the robot corpse.

’In remembrance of DCN-032 Skull Man, a part of our family’ it said. Tundra Man’s pupils widened. “I had another brother?!” He exclaimed in shock, why didn’t anyone told him about this 8th robot? Was it because it was out of commission? No, he knows that his creator isn’t the kind to abandon any of his creations. Perhaps the professor wasn’t able to fix him and left the robot there as a result. But then why the flowers and why didn’t anyone told him about it? So many questions swarmed through his head. Tundra Man looked back at the metal plate. This robot, Skull Man was a part of Dr Cossack’s family, a part of HIS family.

“I have decided, I will fix you Skull Man!” Tundra Man declared dramatically before carefully picking up the said robot and running or in his case, skating off. To be honest, Tundra Man was never good at fixing things but he cannot wait for his creator or Bright Man to return and help him. He first went into his creator’s lab and set the deactivated robot down onto the cool metal table before rushing to the storage room where his old parts were kept. Unlike the other robots, Tundra Man was the only robot so far who has changed his appearance during his modification, leaving his old parts left. He grabbed the box alongside other metal parts he thinks is suitable for Skull Man before rushing off to Bright Man’s room. Kicking the door open, he scoured the room for any repair notes Bright Man had wrote he could find before picking them up and going to his creator’s lab for to set up all the tools he needed. After preparing everything, Tundra Man was ready to fix his brother.

To say that it was easy is a big lie. There were many things that Tundra Man didn’t understand and had to surf the Internet for clarification. Having to connect the lower parts of his old body to Skull Man’s upper half, checking and rebooting his system, these were the most difficult things for the ice skating robot but he still persists. The notes Bright Man wrote were especially helpful and after what seems like forever he was done. The fact that Skull Man’s lower body didn’t match him nearly made Tundra Man laugh.

“All I have to do now is to give him power!” Tundra Man said proudly, about to plug Skull Man to the charging pod. When he did however, nothing happened. Confused, Tundra Man tries to turn it on again but nothing happened. That’s when he realised that he didn’t know how to operate the charging pod. Panicked, he checked Bright Man’s notes and any blueprints of the pod that Dr Cossack left behind but nothing, not a way to turn on and operate the charging pod. Due to his job of exploring cold climates, he never used the charging pod which caused a huge problem as to how to get Skull Man up and running again.

“What to do?” Tundra Man poundered to himself when a jolt of an idea struck him.

“That’s it!” He exclaimed, grabbing a long cable cord and plugging himself in before plugging the other side into Skull Man. Once he was accepted accessing Skull Man, he wasted no time charging him up. It was a slow procedure and Tundra Man was surprised as to how much power Skull Man needed to reactivate. When he saw the white robot move, he was ecstatic when suddenly everything started to turn black around him. The last thing Tundra Man saw was Skull Man slowly sitting up before he collapsed and deactivate.

 

The climate exploring robot’s systems were rebooting on the black abyss. Seeing that he was being reactivated, Tundra Man opened his eyes, the first thing he saw being his creator Dr Cossack alongside his daughter and his robot brethren. It didn’t take long to realise that he was in the charging pod.

“Tundra Man, how are you feeling?” Dr Cossack asked, helping the purple robot out of the pod. “I am alright-“ Tundra Man said before he cut himself looking around, realising that one robot is missing.

“Looking for me?” An unfamiliar voice said, making Tundra Man turn to see the robot he was looking for sitting on the work bench fully functioning.

“You deactivated after giving up all your power to reactivate me. I put you in the charging pod to help you reactivate.” The robot explained.

“Are you, Skull Man?” Tundra Man asks, still stunned by the whole ordeal. The robot rolled his eyes in response.

“Who else would it be? By the way, you did a horrible job at repairing me.” Skull Man said to which Tundra Man couldn’t help but take as an insult.

“Well that is no way to talk to your saviour now is it?” He said offended, making everyone else around him laugh.

“Still, I can’t believe you got him running again! You have no idea how much of a shock it was to all of us!” Bright Man spoke up cheerfully but Tundra Man can hear the thankfulness in his voice.

“Yeah, thank you so much! We all thought that we couldn’t get him back!” Drill Man thanked but the last part was spoken with a bit of sadness.

“I cannot express how deeply grateful we all are for bringing Skull Man back to us but that doesn’t excuse you for what you’ve done. You could’ve been permanently shut down.” Dr Cossack scolded, making Tundra Man feel somewhat offended again.

“I didn’t know how to use the charging pod, not even Bright Man had the instructions to operate it.” Tundra Man deadpanned when Kalinka suddenly engulfed him into a hug. “Wh-“

“Thank you so much for bringing Skull Man back.” Kalinka sobbed, all Tundra Man could do was hug back. He could feel everyone smiling at him, even if some of them don’t have any mouths.

“Well then, allow me to introduce myself once more.” Skull Man said, awkwardly walking towards them. “My name is DCN-032, you can call me Skull Man.”

Tundra Man could feel his systems overload with joy and happiness. “My name is DCN. 085 however I appreciate it if you call me Tundra Man. A pleasure to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send reviews and comments


End file.
